musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Blue
Blue est un boys band anglais, composé de quatre chanteurs : Simon Webbe, Duncan James, Antony Costa et Lee Ryan qui s'est formé en 2001. Ils se sont séparés en 2005 avant de reformer le groupe en 2009. Formation En l'an 2000, Duncan James et Antony Costa décident de former un groupe et font passer des auditions à Lee Ryan et Simon Webbe. Ils décident de s'appeler Blue et signent un contrat avec Innoncent Records, un label de Virgin. Le succès est immédiat. Pour leur second album, ils ont un duo avec Elton John pour la reprise de Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word. En 2005, ils se séparent selon un conseil d'Elton John qui leur annonce que leur popularité est en baisse et qu'ils doivent se concentrer sur leurs carrières solos. Ils sortiront chacun un album mais sans rencontrer le succès qu'ils avaient avec le groupe. En avril 2009, ils annoncent la reformation du groupe et signent trois nouveaux albums avec Innocent Records. En 2011, ils sont choisis pour représenter le Royaume-Uni à l'Eurovision avec la chanson I Can. Ils terminent onzième. Contact *Site officiel *Twitter *Twitter de Simon Webbe *Twitter de Duncan James *Twitter de Antony Costa Membres Discographie 'All Rise (2001)' right|200pxCe premier album est sorti le 26 novembre 2001. Cinq singles sont sortis pour sa promotion : All Rise, Too Close, If You Come Back, Fly by II et Best in Me. #All Rise #Too Close #This Temptation #If You Come Back #Fly By #Bounce #Long Time #Make It Happen #Back to You #Girl I'll Never Understand #Back Some Day #Best in Me 'One Love (2002)' right|200pxCe second album est marqué par une collaboration avec Elton John avec la reprise de Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word qui fut un véritable succès. L'album est sorti le 4 novembre 2002. Quatre singles sont sortis pour la promotion : One Love, Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word, U Make Me Wanna et Supersexual. #One Love #Riders #Flexin' #Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word (featuring Elton John) #She Told Me #Right Here Waiting #U Make Me Wanna #Ain't Got You #Supersexual #Don't Treat Me Like a Fool #Get Down #Privacy #Without You #Invitation #Like a Friend 'Guilty (2005)' right|200pxCe troisième album est sorti le 3 novembre 2003. Il est certifié double disque de platine. L'album fut un véritable succès en Europe et en Nouvelle-Zélande. Quatre singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Guilty, Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, Breathe Easy and Bubblin'. Breathe Easy fut adaptée en italien pour donner A Chi Mi Dice. Et Bubblin' est adaptée en française pour donner le duo avec Link Up. #Stand Up #Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours (featuring Stevie Wonder and Angie Stone) #Taste It #Guilty #Bubblin' #Rock the Night #When Summer's Gone #Alive #I Wanna Know #Back It Up #Breathe Easy #Walk Away #Where You Want Me #How's a Man Supposed to Change? #No Goodbyes 'Roulette (2013)' right|200pxAprès 7 ans de séparation, le groupe se reforme et sort Roulette le 15 avril 2013. L'album contient des collaborations avec Bruno Mars, Ne-Yo et RedOne. L'album contient notamment la chanson présentée à l'Eurovision I Can. Cinq singles sont sortis pour la promotion : I Can, Hurt Lovers, Without You, Break My Heart et Broken. #Hurt Lovers #Without You #Break My Heart #Ayo #Risk It All #Heart on My Sleeve #We've Got Tonight #Paradise #Black Box #Broken #Break You Down #All I Need Clip vidéo 'All Rise (2001)' thumb|left|270 px|All Rise thumb|right|270 px|Too Close thumb|left|270 px|If You Come Back thumb|right|270 px|Fly By II thumb|left|270 px|Best in Me 'One Love (2002)' thumb|left|270 px|One Love thumb|right|270 px|Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word thumb|left|270 px|U Make Me Wanna 'Guilty (2005)' thumb|left|270 px|Guilty thumb|right|270 px|Signed Sealed Delivered I'm Yours thumb|left|270 px|Breathe Easy thumb|right|270 px|Bubblin thumb|left|270 px|A Chi Mi Dice thumb|right|270 px|Bubblin' (feat Link Up) 'Roulette (2013)' thumb|left|270 px|I Can thumb|right|270 px|Hurt Lovers thumb|left|270 px|Without You thumb|right|270 px|Broken thumb|left|270 px|I Can (Eurovision) 'Best of Blue' thumb|left|270 px|Curtain Falls Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Compositeur